


Big Girl Toys

by DValkyrie



Category: Fleurmione - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DValkyrie/pseuds/DValkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleur goes to a muggle adult store and discovers a new toy. Fleurmione One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Girl Toys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tripower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tripower/gifts).



> This is for my good friend, Tripower. 
> 
> Eat your heart out, honey. :D
> 
> I don't write smut, but here you go.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own anything, all rights go to the respectful owners.

The street was quiet, being mid-morning, but all of the shops were open. Muggles walked up and down the street, having a morning cigarette to go with their stroll, or were jogging to keep healthy.  
  
Fleur, however, was standing at the stairwell entrance to a shop she had never visited before. It didn’t have any flash marketing, nor attractions to excite people. The shop’s name was simple and plain, and Fleur let her imagination run wild as to what was inside from the name’s manageability:  
  
ADULT SHOP.  
  
She was scared to ascend those carpeted stairs; not because it was in England, not even because it was a muggle store, but the easy fact that she did not know what to expect.  
  
_“Just go up, look around then get out. Simple,”_ Fleur thought to herself. She ignored the man ogling at her while the straightening of her skirt commenced. A deep breath later, and Fleur began her ascend.  
  
The shop was of an average size. An ipod was connected to an aux chord, playing some quiet music in the background. Fleur’s heels clicked once they made contact with the floorboards from the carpet. On her left were clothing full of strange, skimpy costumes. The right had a glass cabinet containing a variety of heels; some had ammo attached, others laced up the leg, some had sequence and other feathers. There was an archway that lead to another section that was packed full of muggle DVDs: bears, twinks, tops, bottoms…what kind of categories were those?  
  
Fleur walked forward, clutching her purse with one hand while she looked around. There were toys and condoms everywhere, and strange plastic devices that looked like-  
  
“Can I help you there, love?”  
  
An English accent made Fleur whirl around and reach for her wand. However, upon realizing it was a muggle store clerk, she relaxed. It took her a second to switch languages,   
  
“Oh! Um, yes, actually,” she started, plastering a grin onto her face. The clerk, a small, balding man wearing _incredibly_ tight jeans with a white top, smiled and clapped his hands together.  
  
“Of course, darling! What do you need?”  
  
Fleur took a deep breath, and cast an eye around to make sure no one else was in the store. Once safe, she moved forward, and noticed the man wasn’t under her thrall.   
_“Gay. Perfect,”_ she thought, relieved while clearing her throat.  
  
“I proposed to my fiancé three months ago and…um…would like to try something a bit _different_ ,” Fleur placed an emphasis on the final word, and the clerk let out an ‘ah.’  
  
“I see, well what do you have in mind for your fiancé? Some role playing? I have outfits over there,” the man gestured to the clothing racks, and Fleur wrinkled her nose: there was no way in _hell_ Hermione would agree to role-playing.  
  
“N-not exactly. My fiancé is…rather uptight at times,” Fleur started to wring her hands awkwardly, but the clerk waved it away.   
  
“No matter, no matter at all. How about something a bit more exciting and thrilling? I have a collection of blow-up dolls over here,” the man pointed to the top shelf, where plastic, wide-eyed dolls with open mouths were inflated and perched. Fleur knew she’d have to tell the truth. With an inward groan, the blonde let it slip.  
  
“I don’t think that would work because my fiancé doesn’t have a certain organ.”  
  
The clerk looked gobsmacked, but recovered at once.  
  
“Ah! Th-that might be a problem indeed!” he laughed nervously, but Fleur raised her eyebrows when she caught one particular item’s attention.   
  
A small mannequin of a female’s bottom half sat on a table behind the counter. There were black straps around the mannequin, and in the front was a blue plastic cast in a phallic shape.  
  
“May I ask what _that_ is?” Fleur pointed to the mannequin in polite curiosity. The man turned around, and his face lit up.  
  
“You have good eye, love! _That,”_ he lead her over to the counter and walked behind to get the mannequin,  
  
“Is a strap on.”  
  
“I beg your pardon?” Fleur grew up in a sheltered French family with good wizarding morals. It was only when she met Hermione and fell in love with her that she was exposed to the muggle world. However, Fleur would be her hair that Hermione would not know what a strap-on is, let alone what to find in an adult shop.  
  
“A strap-on is another way to make your fiancé happy,” the man explained casually, pointing at the straps.  
  
“You are in the harness,”  
  
He then pointed to the plastic penis,  
  
“And this goes inside your fiancé. It’s called a dildo.”  
  
Fleur paled drastically at the thought of wearing a strap-on.   
  
“There are double-ended dildos, too,” the man then bent down and pulled one out from behind the counter. It looked like a banana, and Fleur blushed furiously.   
  
“One for you and one for your fiancé,” the man grinned as Fleur took the information in.   
  
“I see…” Fleur’s voice trailed off, and she continued to wring her hands. With a final glance at the strap-on, she mustered up some courage and opened her mouth.  
  
“I’ll take it.”

 ***

Hermione didn’t get home until rather late. Her job at the ministry of magic took a toll on her, especially being the head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Dragons would shed their scales in April, so Hermione was busy sending out teams to uncover illegal scale-trading groups. She used the floo network to get out of her office and into her apartment. Once graduating from Hogwarts, she had moved to Brighton and convinced her girlfriend to move in with her. It took some time for Fleur to get used to England, even after working at Gringott’s. Once she became fluent in English, Fleur quit her job at the bank and, much to Hermione’s displeasure, picked up work as a curse-breaker for the French ministry of magic.   
  
Fridays were Fleur’s day off, so Hermione was surprised, despite her tiredness, to not see her fiancé in their home.   
  
“Fleur?” the brunette called out, walking from their living room to the kitchen. The Frenchwoman wasn’t there. Hermione extended her search to the study and bathroom.   
  
Hermione turned to the last place to look: the bedroom. The door was shut, so the English witch turned the handle without even thinking.  
  
The upside of the situation was that she found Fleur.  
  
The downside?  
  
“Fleur? Are you in h-” Hermione stopped mid sentence as her mouth hung open.   
  
Fleur was _definitely_ in the room. She was sitting with her legs crossed on the bed wearing only the blue singlet she wore for sleeping. Against the lilac bed sheets, Fleur’s delicate pale skin was accentuated…not to mention the black straps around her hips. On the front near her nether regions was a white plastic penis.  
  
“Oh, ‘Ermione,” Fleur looked up, a blush on her cheeks that extended to her ears.   
  
Hermione could only stare at her fiancé with a mixture of confusion and horror on her face.   
  
“Fleur…” Hermione’s voice was low. She raised a shaking hang and pointed at the plastic organ.  
  
“What in the name of Merlin’s right testicle is _that?_ ”  
  
“This?” Fleur spread her legs to show the sex toy she had bought. Hermione let out a squeak. She raised her hands as if the toy was Nagini.   
  
“It’s a strap-on dildo. Apparently it’s all the range for a muggle’s sex life. I bought it this morning.”  
  
Hermione’s eyes turned into saucers as Fleur got off the bed and sauntered over to her fiancé.   
  
“I had to break a curse on a strange looking thing which, according to Ondine, is a ball gag. Muggles use them to spice up their sexual intercourse, you see. Mind you, the man was really helpful and picked this out for u-”  
  
“Fleur,darling,” Hermione closed her eyes and placed her fingers against her temple, trying to process what her clueless fiancé had done.   
  
The blue eyes, that were glistening with childlike excitement, dimmed in sadness as she pouted.   
  
“You don’t like it?”  
  
Hermione sighed and opened her eyes again. She grinned, and grabbed a hold of the dildo.   
  
“You’ve got it on upside down,” Hermione explained, but a noise came from Fleur, and Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
“Y-Yes, it’s double ended, you see. If it’s upside down that _might_ explain why this feels a bit uncomfortable,” Fleur said, undoing the straps with a flush of embarrassment. She mumbled something in French and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry, darling?” Hermione asked as Fleur’s head shot up. She had taken off the toy and grinned.

“I saw I’m surprised you know about these toys, _mon amour._ ”

“That I _know_ about them?” Hermione looked offended, and took the strap-on out of Fleur’s hands. With then grabbed Fleur by the arm and directed her to the bed.

“Fleur, I grew up to muggle parents for crying out loud,” Hermione then proceeded to take off her pantsuit while Fleur watched. She had nothing to complain about from her view on the bed. Like an eager puppy, she waited and listened.

“Every single muggle knows what sex toys are, you dummy! My aunt Jeanette uses dildos all the time! So do Parvatti and Lavender!”

Once Hermione had stripped down to her naked form, she sat on the bed and put the strap-on on. Fleur watched, mesmerised by Hermione’s smooth fingers working around the straps. Once one end was inside Hermione, who let out a moan of pleasure, she turned to face Fleur.

“This is how it works,” she said, before pulling Fleur into a deep, searing kiss. When they pulled apart to breathe, Hermione took off Fleur’s white singlet top, and then gently positioned her to get the other end inside her.

Fleur’s eyes widened once the plastic entered her nether regions. A soft moan of pleasure escaped her lips. Hermione smiled and only started rocking her hips back and forth once Fleur was comfortable.

Between the motion of their hips and the sloppy kisses, both women felt euphoric as their blood pressure rose. Hermione’s hands roamed around her fiancé’s perfect body, and Fleur’s hands tangled themselves in Hermione’s hair. After some time, they both felt close. Fleur’s moaning became louder, and English turned into French. Hermione grinned when Fleur let out a howl of ecstasy.

Being a lady, Hermione helped Fleur ride out her orgasm and opened her arms to catch her sweaty, erotic fiancé. Hermione orgasmic herself, so Fleur caught her lips with her own.  
Once the two calmed down, Hermione removed the strap-on and fell back against the bed. She turned to face Fleur, and grinned, ignoring the sweat forming in her hairline.

“And _that,_ ” she began, gently kissing Fleur on the forehead.

“Is how a dildo works.”

Hermione giggled at Fleur’s bewildered expression while moving a blonde lock from her face. Fleur closed her eyes and smiled.

“I have been informed of this…passionate muggle experience. _Merci, mon amour_.”   
  
“Anytime,” Hermione smiled, moving into Fleur’s embrace. Fleur closed her eyes, breathing in her fiancé’s scent.  
  
“That is truly an amazing contraption. I wonder if we should explore more of these muggle toys, I’ll have to go back to that charming man and get that vibrator he was telling me about, or maybe a ball gag of our own.”  
  
“An adult sex store isn’t a toy shop, Fleur!”


End file.
